Bleeding love, A Night Of the Wolf songfic
Closed off from love '' ''I didn't need the pain ''Once or twice was enough ''And it was all in vain ''Time starts to pass ''Before you know it you're frozen I thought about Darkclaw, My roman lover, but I couldn’t love anyone besides my soon to be mate Ptolemy. I don’t need the pain of losing another mate in my life for I have already lost three. Six howls have passed and I feel I am trapped in my life! Like a pup trapped in the slush of the bank of the river Nile. But something happened For the very first time with you '' ''My heart melts into the ground ''Found something true ''And everyone's looking round ''Thinking I'm going crazy Something happened when I first meat the roman wolf. Something that’s never happened before. My heart melted when he laughed, when he smiled at me. I feel warm when I’m with him. I have found true love in him! I truly love him! Everyone one else doesn’t know about him! So they call me crazy! They don’t understand But I don't care what they say '' ''I'm in love with you ''They try to pull me away ''But they don't know the truth ''My heart's crippled by the vein ''That I keep on closing ''You cut me open and I The only ones that know about me is Mars, his boss, the one that orders him around. He says he doesn’t like me, but I don’t care what anyone says! They have never been inside of my head when I’m around you! But they don’t know about us and I have to stop loving you for seasons after seasons. I have to close my heart for I can not love him! Oh how it hurts! I’m cut open Keep bleeding '' ''Keep, keep bleeding love ''I keep bleeding ''I keep, keep bleeding love ''Keep bleeding ''Keep, keep bleeding love ''You cut me open I keep wanting to gush out my love for him and his unborn pups in my belly, but I have to keep quite about him for I would be killed for his crimes! Trying hard not to hear '' ''But they talk so loud ''Their piercing sounds fill my ears ''Try to fill me with doubt ''Yet I know that the goal ''Is to keep me from falling My mother that also knows and mumbles something about me, but she talks loudly so I can hear that see doesn’t like my choice in mates. She tells me that the Romans are nothing, but liars and killers. I know she dose this to try to keep from being killed But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace '' ''And in this world of loneliness ''I see your face ''Yet everyone around me ''Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe I love it every time he comes up and puts his tail on me or touch noses, it’s heaven! I was lonely until I saw Darkclaw, he brought me out of that. But still they fret about my unborn pups and say I’m crazy for claiming that it’s soon-to-be-mate Ptolemy pups. Maybe I am crazy for letting Darkclaw steal my heart. But I don't care what they say '' ''I'm in love with you ''They try to pull me away ''But they don't know the truth ''My heart's crippled by the vein ''That I keep on closing ''You cut me open and I ''Keep bleeding ''Keep, keep bleeding love ''I keep bleeding ''I keep, keep bleeding love '' ''Keep bleeding ''Keep, keep bleeding love ''You cut me open I really don’t care that they say bad things about him. I don’t know why every soldier under his command tells him to break his relations off with me. But they don’t know why he doesn’t , they don’t know the truths of him or of me, I am hurt by all the time that we’re together or apart for I know he will leave me once and never come back. It has left me many scars to know that I am a war mate. And it's draining all of me '' ''Oh they find it hard to believe ''I'll be wearing these scars ''For everyone to see ''I hate it! He fights and every time he comes back wounded it pains me, it feels like I’m being drained of my heart! Oh they find that if I am to become ruler of the Egyptians I must marry who ever they think is better for bloodlines and power, they do not believe in loving couples and true love. I have scars for being beaten by Mars because my mate is Darkclaw, I’ll wear them for everyone to see that true love makes all wounds heal in time I don't care what they say '' ''I'm in love with you ''They try to pull me away ''But they don't know the truth ''My heart's crippled by the vein ''That I keep on closing ''You cut me open and I ''Keep bleeding ''Keep, keep bleeding love ''I keep bleeding ''I keep, keep bleeding love ''Keep bleeding ''Keep, keep bleeding love ''You cut me open and I ''Keep bleeding ''Keep, keep bleeding love ''I keep bleeding ''I keep, keep bleeding love '' ''Keep bleeding ''Keep, keep bleeding love ''You cut me open and I ''Keep bleeding ''Keep, keep bleeding love I really don’t care what anyone says I love him, my heart can’t take more of this. I keep gushing my love out to him like heavy bleeding, yet he dose not return it. His silence cuts me yet still I keep faith to him. Category:Songfics